Qui est-ce que t'aime ?
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Un attaquant amoureux, un capitaine qui cherche le nom de la personne en question, et un tout jeune couple en fond. Tout ça dans une ambiance un peu citronnée. Yaoi, M. Oui c'est un titre pourri mais j'avait pas d'inspiration.


_Bonjours les gens !_  
_J'vous avoue que je sais pas trop quoi vous dire excepté le fait que je soit assez fière de moi sur le coup, à la base j'ai pas mal hésité sur le lemon, et j'ai faillit ne pas en faire. Ca me faisait un peu peur mais au final je trouve que je m'en sort plutôt bien._  
_Bref, je suis pas sûr que se soit vraiment drôle mais j'ai essayer d'y mettre quelque note d'humour._  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Zel était un joueur tout à fait normal d'Epsilon, en fait normal et Epsilon ne va pas ensemble mais on s'en fout un peu. Bref, un attaquant normal et gardien à mi-temps.  
Enfin, normal, c'est ce qu'il se disait avant de se rendre compte qu'il était anormalement amoureux d'un membre de son équipe. Il se demandait surtout comment il était arrivé à aimer cette personne, est-ce donc parce qu'ils partageaient leur chambre ? Il trouvait cette situation trop classique, un homme qui tombe amoureux de son colocataire de chambre, ça ressemble à un scénario de manga pour fille.  
Il se trimbalait dans l'Aliea, sans trop faire attention où il allait, porté pas ses pieds et ses pensée tournée vers son amour.  
Une forme contre le mur du couloir attira son attention. Il cassa ses pensées amoureuses un moment de côté, s'avançant, curieux. C'est deux formes qu'il distingua, jusqu'à reconnaître la glace italienne de Reize. Il reconnut en face du capitaine de la Gemini, le meilleur ami de se dernier, Diam.  
Il amorça un mouvement pour appeler ses amis, car oui les membres de Gemini Storm et ceux d'Epsilon s'entendaient bien et se soutenaient face à l'élite et parfois leurs moqueries.  
Bref, il s'apprêtait à les appeler, se demandait pourquoi ils avaient l'air aussi sérieux. Il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il vu Reize fondre sur les lèvres de son ami. Le capitaine dévorait avidement les lèvres de l'attaquant, attaquant que ça ne semblait pas déranger et qui en redemandait même, s'accrochant au cou de Reize comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. De là où il était il voyait que les deux joueurs semblaient échanger un baiser des plus passionné et surtout langoureux. Diam passa ses bras autour de son capitaine qui le colla un peut plus contre le mur, ils avaient l'air trop pris par leur activité pour remarquer que quelqu'un les observait. Ils décidèrent de se séparer, Zel ne savait pas qui en avait décidé mais, même pas dix seconde plus tard, Reize emmena son amis dans sa chambre, la porte se trouvant juste à côté.  
Cette action réveilla Zel qui reprit son chemin, fixant la porte des yeux. Des bruits subjectif en sortir lorsqu'il passa devant, rougissant, il détourna définitivement la tête et accéléra le rythme de ses pas.  
Il arriva bientôt dans les appartements d'Epsilon, apparemment il venait de faire le tour de l'Académie, personne ne peuplait les couloirs, ils devaient tous être en plein entrainement, prenant le chemin du stade mis à la disposition de son équipe, il entendit effectivement du bruit en provenance de la salle. Les coups de sifflet et les directives de son capitaine, à tous les coups il allait se faire passer un savon pour être arriver en dernier. Il poussa la porte, les regards se posèrent sûr lui et il vu avec joie qu'il manquait Kenvil et Fadora. C'est eux qui se feront enguirlandés et pas lui.

**-C'est seulement maintenant que t'arrive ? Aller hop ! Au boulot !**

Ou pas. Zel pris l'entrainement en cours de route avec ses coéquipier, à savoir un perfectionnement des super technique. Valais mieux pas que son capitaine sache qu'il flânait dans les couloirs avant de venir.  
Après une heure d'entrainement acharnée ils eurent droit à leur pause, Zel s'installa dans un coin, il réfléchit à se qu'il avait vu avant de venir ici. Reize et Diam, avant d'être des amants, étaient l'un pour l'autre se que lui et son coup de cœur sont, alors peut-être que... Il se ressaisit bien en voulant ne pas se faire de faux espoirs, pourquoi donc était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme ?  
Il remarqua que son capitaine s'assit à côté de lui, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, calme les battements de ton cœur Zel ! Voilà, zen.

**-Dit-moi, tu m'a l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensée j'me trompe ?**

Il était si visible que ça ? Pas cool !

**-Oui, ça se voit tellement  
-Plutôt oui, du moins pour moi. Dit-moi voir, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Un coup de foudre.  
-Quoi ?  
**  
Zel qui jusque là regardait droit devant lui leva une tête légèrement rouge vers son capitaine. Alors là, il lui en bouchait un coin, Desarm était quelqu'un de très perspicace vis-à-vis de ses coéquipiers mais la, chapeau.

**-Oh alors c'est ça ? Qui donc ça peut bien être ? Maquia ? Moll ? Crypto ? Ou alors c'est un garçon ? Dans ce cas Metron ? Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble ça se tiens.**

Metron ? Nan, l'attaquant est son meilleur ami et son confident, l'un savait beaucoup de choses de l'autre et vice-versa, ainsi l'homme aux cheveux violets connaissait l'attirance de son ami pour leur capitaine et le soutenait quand ça n'allais pas.

**-Nan pas du tout  
-Tu veux dire que c'est ni Metron ni une des filles, j'avoue que là je vois pas qui c'est, j'espère juste pour toi que ce n'est pas un membre de l'élite.**

Sur ces paroles il leva ses fesses et annonça la reprise de l'entrainement. Zel ne savait pas quoi penser, il espérait juste que son capitaine n'ai pas compris, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, mais on sait jamais, avec son capitaine.  
L'entrainement repris jusqu'à se l'heure du repas sonne (ou plutôt que l'estomac de Titan sonne l'heure du repas). Zel n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à ses questions, son capitaine est tout se qu'il y a de plus hermétique et pas moyens de savoir se qu'il pense de la conversation échangée auparavant, décidemment cet homme avait le don de l'attirer et d'attiser sa curiosité, peu importe les circonstances.

La Gemini Storm arriva en dernière, quelque insultes et moquerie fusèrent, surtout du coté de Prominence, les autres équipe évitaient, ou ne s'en prenaient que très rarement à eux, n'oubliant pas non plus qu'ils avaient littéralement écrasé l'équipe Raimon les deux première fois.  
Ils s'assirent à la même table qu'Epsilon, discutant aimablement avec eux, Zel aperçus une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage de Diam lorsqu'il s'assit, cela le fit légèrement sourire

**-J'peux savoir pourquoi t'a l'air de te marrer ? Questionna Metron.**

Zel se pencha pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille, sous l'œil de Desarm, au fur et à mesure de la discussion le sourire de l'autre attaquant s'élargissait.

**-Et ils t'on vus ?  
-Tu parles ! Trop pris par leur concours d'apnée**

Sur ses mots il se tourna vers le couple, ceux-là ne remarquaient même pas que l'on parlait d'eux.  
A la fin du repas les équipes savaient qu'un après-midi semblable à la matinée les attendait, surtout pour eux, Epsilon, qui devaient s'assurer la victoire contre Raimon.  
Zel et le capitaine s'entrainaient aux techniques de gardien ainsi que leur tir ensemble, les autres faisaient comme ils le voulaient.  
Le duo Gardien/Attaquant s'exerçais dans un silence de Desarm brisa.

**-Je crois connaître le nom de celui que tu aime**

Zel se figea, le ballon siffla dans ses oreilles avant d'aller s'écraser contre le filet du but. Celui ? Il commença à avoir peur et redoutait que son capitaine ait trouvé la bonne réponse.

**-Qui donc ?**

**-Je te le dirais pas, pas maintenant.**

Il reprit l'entrainement, Zel se concentrait comme il pouvait, oubliant –ou du moins essayait- les parole du plus vieux.

Le soir même, après le repas, Zel se trouvait sur son lit, un livre dans les mains qu'il regardait plus qu'il ne le lisait, Il jeta un œil à la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de grincer sous l'ouverture. Desarm en sortit, juste vêtu d'un pantalon et de l'eau ruisselant encore sur son torse depuis ses cheveux.  
Cette vision colora ses joue en rouge, il s'empressa de baisser la tête sur sons livre. Le capitaine sembla le remarquer, d'où son sourire malsain.

**-Zel, ça va ?**

**-Oui, oui.**

Dit-il en levant la tête, mauvaise idée, son capitaine venait de s'asseoir sur son bassin, envoyant volé le livre.

**-Capitaine qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Metron.**

**-Eké ?**

Dans la situation Zel ne pouvais avoir d'autre réaction de celle-là. Pourquoi il parlait-il de son meilleur ami alors qu'actuellement c'est sur lui qu'il venait de s'asseoir.

**-J'en suis presque sûr, c'est lui que tu aime, n'est-ce pas ?**

Encore cette histoire, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas Metron ?

**-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que non c'est pas Metron.  
-Alors qui ?**

**-Et en quoi tu veux savoir ? Parce que t'est mon capitaine ? C'est pas une raison !**

Desarm eu un regard noir, il se pencha de manière à être à quelque centimètre de son visage. Zel n'avait aucun moyen de se détacher des yeux de son capitaine.

**-Il faut que j'aille dire à cette personne que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi**

Il scella leurs lèvres, Zel ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est un baiser chaste et léger, comme le premier baiser de deux collégiens, Le capitaine le stoppa en se redressant, bras tendus les mains de chaque côté du visage de son vis-à-vis. Zel admira ses yeux, il n'y vit plus un regard noir mais une petite étincelle de gène.

L'attaquant amorça un mouvement, il voulait toucher son visage, Il lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, la fit descendre le long de son coup et la passa derrière sa nuque pour le tirer a lui. Desarm s'approcha au fur et à mesure pour écraser a nouveau leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.  
Zel sépara ses lèvres et caressa celle de son ami de sa langue. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, celui-là était beaucoup plus passionné et amoureux.  
Zel posa son autre main derrière la tête de Desarm qui se coucha un peu plus sur lui. Ils se séparèrent, un léger filet de bave les reliait. L'attaquant lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

**-Alors, c'est qui que t'aime ?**

Zel avouera volontiers que cette question le surprit un peu.

**-Tu te pose encore la question après ça ?**

Et come pour confirmer l'absurdité de propos de son capitaine, il lui déposa un baiser chaste qui se transforma vite en baiser enflammé. Desarm passa une main, sous le t-shirt de Zel, ce qui fit réagir ce dernier. Il poussa le capitaine, inversant leurs positions il se retrouva assis sur lui a son tour, il se baisa un peu pour lui embrasser le cou.

**-Tu croyais sincèrement que j'aillais te laisser me dominer ?**

Desarm cligna des yeux, depuis quand Zel était devenu aussi provocateur ? Il donnait l'image d'un félin, cette façon sensuelle et gracieuse d'enlever son t-shirt, de s'avancer vers lui tout en se léchant les lèvres. Il s'approcha encore plus pour embrasser son oreille.

**-Tu ferais mieux de chauffer tes cordes vocales, tu risque de crier.**

Dit-il tout en lui débouclant sa ceinture, actuellement Desarm avait peur, très peur. Il allait se faire bouffer tout cru, il en était sûr.  
Zel ne perdit pas de temps et ils se retrouvèrent vite en boxers, il lécha son cou et descendit jusqu'a la clavicule. Continuant sa course il s'arrêta sur un téton, se qui arracha un sursaut à son amant, fier de lui il continua à s'en prendre au bout de chair jusqu'à se qu'il s'en délaisse et continu plus bas au nombril, moins intéressant il repartit tout de suite pour poursuivre jusqu'au vêtement. Il passa au dessus et caressa la bosse à travers le boxer, il entendit un gémissement apparemment retenu par son propriétaire, ça n'allais pas, il voulait l'entendre, il ne se contenterait pas de ça. Il retira lentement, le bout de tissu de sa victime, histoire de bien le faire languir.  
Une colonne de chair se dressait devant lui, il la lécha du bout des lèvres, cette fois c'est un gémissement bien plus fort qui se fit entendre, encouragé par ce bruit, il lécha plus fortement, le membre devant lui, jusqu'à le prendre entièrement en bouche, Desarm gémit encore plus fort. Zel accélérait, des gémissements ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait des cris, le faire crier. Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements plus rapides les gémissements se firent plus forts, et la respiration de Desarm plus haletante.  
Zel lui présenta deux doigt qu'il lécha automatiquement, l'attaquant continua encore un moment avant que, dans un cri de jouissance, son amant ne se lâche et vienne dans sa bouche. Il termina d'humidifier ses doigt avec la semence de son compagnon qu'il avait récupéré et le présenta devant son intimité.  
Sans aucune forme de procès il y inséra un doigt et il put admirer une légère grimace sur le visage de Desarm, pas que cela face réellement mal, mais c'était dérangeant.  
Le blanc l'embrassa légèrement avant d'insérer le deuxième, cette fois un petit gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux de manière à le remplacer par des gémissements de plaisir. Lorsqu'il le jugea assez préparé Zel retira ses doigts et reçus un grognement en guise de réponse, c'est qu'il commençait à aimer Desarm !  
Tout content de l'effet qu'il faisait a son capitaine, il enleva vite fait le seul vêtement qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, a savoir son propre boxer.  
Il se pencha sur son homme pour l'embrasser. Il profita de sa diversion pour commencer a s'inséré en lui.

**-Haaaaaaaaaagn...**

Ah bah nan, ça passe pas bien.

**-Désolé.  
-C'est bon, ça va.**

Dit-il tout en tirant la grimace. Zel passa sa main sur sa joue et récupéra quelque début de larmes qu'il porta à ses lèvres, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri à son amant, et ne bougea plus d'un pouce, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

**-Bouge.**

Il s'exécuta, il bougea doucement, quelques cris de douleur se mélangèrent aux cris de plaisir, jusqu'à se que ces dernier ne soient plus que seuls pour remplir la pièce.

**-Han...Pitié Zel plus vite.  
**

Accédant à sa demande Zel accéléra le mouvement, il passe à la vitesse supérieure et les gémissements se trouvaient maintenant à la lisière du cri. Il accéléra encore un peu et maintenant Desarm criait tout son plaisir.

**-Ahhh...Zeeel...C'est bon.**

Ledit Zel accéléra encore un peu et les cris redoublèrent encore d'intensité. A ceux niveau de décibels, ceux des chambres adjacentes ne pouvaient qu'entendre.

**-Zel...P-plus fort !  
-A ton service.**

Il sortit presque entièrement de lui pour rentrer par la suite d'un coup brut. Le capitaine poussa un cri à vous en crever les tympans apparemment il venait de toucher le point particulièrement sensible de son amant.

**-Mmm Mon dieu...C'est bon ! Zel**!

Zel alla embrasser son amant tout en continuant de lui marteler le postérieur. Desarm s'agrippa à lui, lui griffant le dos et lui mordant l'épaule.

**-Zeeeel ! AH !  
-Tout le monde doit t'entendre.  
-M'en fout ! Ahn...Encore !**

Il ne se fit pas prier, ne se souciant guère de ses compagnons à cette heure. Il essaya d'aller encore plus vite et plus fort il fit hurler son compagnon de plaisir, si avec ça tout l'appartement d'Epsilon n'était pas au courant...  
Zel, dans un dernier effort redoubla d'intensité et butta encore plusieurs fois contre la partie sensible de son compagnon qui se libéra dans un cri à se tuer les cordes vocales.

**-HAAAAAH, ZEEEEL !**

S'il lui avait dit "Fait chauffer tes cordes vocales" c'était pas pour rien. Il s'écroula sur lui, sortant de son intimité.  
Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, amoureusement, aucun de deux ne voulait bouger, la douche attendrais, à l'heure qu'il était seul l'autre comptait.

**-Capitaine.  
-Mm ?**

**-Je t'aime.**

Dit-il tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

**-Je sais, moi aussi.**

Le lendemain matin, personne ne fit de remarque, excepté Maquia et Crypto qui affirmèrent suite à une question de Kenvil qu'elles avaient très mal dormie suite à des bruits parasites. Tout en répondant elles s'étaient tournées de manière très significative vers leur capitaine et son tout nouveau petit-ami. Petit-ami qui détourna la tête en sifflotant alors que le capitaine en question ignorait royalement les deux filles.


End file.
